The invention relates to a tampon package. More specifically, the invention is directed to a hermetically sealed, moisture-proof, peelable package for storing tampons and for ease of opening.
Tampons are commonly packaged using a paper wrapping. Such wraps allow air and moisture to seep through and contaminate the tampon.
It is also known to package tampons in plastic. However, known packages use positive pressure. If pressure is applied to the tampon, the package can burst open. Such packages also may use perforated ends which can wear apart over time.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous, and it is an object of the invention to provide: a tampon package which is sealed in a negative atmosphere to prevent bursting of the package from external pressure; which provides a hermetically sealed, moisture-proof package; and which provides a peelable package whose openings will not wear open over a reasonable storage time.
It would also be advantageous, and is another object of the invention, to provide a continuous process for packaging tampons in this manner.